Im Schatten wandeln
by Sunuxal
Summary: Verstehen wächst im Verborgenen wie ein unterirdisches Pilzgeflecht, oder aber stößt einem so unvermittelt zu, wie der Angriff eines Meuchelmörders. Das Herz eines Menschen jedoch vermag sich niemals plötzlich zu wandeln. Auch Éowyns und Faramirs nicht.
1. Chapter 1

_"Then the heart of Éowyn changed, or else at last she understood it." __The Return of the King _

**A/N:** Man möge mir nachsehen, dass ich aus plot-technischen Gründen Faramirs und Éowyns Hochzeit vor- und nach Gondor verlegt habe.

* * *

Für das einzigartige Ereignis der Doppelhochzeit von Königs- und Truchsesspaar schien das Land seine letzten Reserven mobilisiert zu haben.

Faramir wusste, dass die Gondorrim für die Pracht dieses Festes bereit waren zu darben, fest entschlossen waren, ihre letzten Vorräte zur Bereicherung der Festtafel herzugeben, um der Einmaligkeit und Pracht einer Feier willen, von der sie noch ihren Urenkeln berichten würden.

Aber der Truchsess von Gondor wollte verdammt sein, wenn er nicht alles unternahm, um dieses Opfer zu verhindern. Das Hochzeitsgeschenk der Rohirrim - eine dreißigköpfige Herde ihrer zottigen, schwarzen Rinder - war in dieser Lage mehr als willkommen. Schweren Herzens entschied Faramir, dass lediglich zwei Färsen und einer der Stiere zur Zucht eingesetzt werden sollten, und übergab den Rest der Herde dem Küchenmeister.

Wundersamerweise stellten sich entgegen Faramirs Befürchtungen viele andere Aspekte der Ausstattung des Festes nicht als Problem heraus. So waren Fässer mit Wein des besten Jahrgangs, kostbare Tuche, Gewürze und andere Luxusgüter wie durch Zauberhand auf einem Markt erschienen, der doch gerade erst wieder begann, den alltäglichen Bedarf der Menschen zu decken.

Auch was die Aufbauarbeiten betraf, war die Lage besser als erwartet. Neben den vorrangigen Instandsetzungen der Wohnhäuser war genügend Material, Zeit und Arbeitskraft verblieben, um die Unterkünfte für die vielen Besucher rechtzeitig so weit herzurichten, dass die Einwohner von Minas Tirith sich nicht für ihre Gastfreundschaft zu schämen brauchten.

Sogar die Natur - oder die Mächte, die über sie walteten - schien dem anstehenden Ereignis wohlgesonnen. Nicht ganz drei Monate waren vergangen seit der großen Schlacht, und dennoch waren die schrecklichsten Narben verheilt; der Pelennor war wieder grün von jungem Gras und den ersten Austrieben anderer schnell wachsender Pflanzen.

Scharen von Kindern waren die letzten Tage damit beschäftigt gewesen, die Stadt mit Girlanden, Kränzen und Bouquets immergrüner Pflanzen zu schmücken, die nun sowohl die noch von der Belagerung gezeichneten Häuser, die wieder hergerichteten Bauten, deren Mörtel kaum getrocknet war, als auch die Ruinen, die aufzubauen sich bisher niemand gefunden hatten, verbrämten.

Faramir hatte den Tag damit zugebracht, unaufschiebbare Entscheidungen zu treffen, und Fürsten weit entfernter Provinzen zu empfangen, die ihren kurzen Aufenthalt in der Stadt dazu nutzen wollten, rechtliche Angelegenheiten vor Ort zu klären. Die Audienzen zogen sich aufgrund der unvermeidlichen Unterbrechungen in die Länge - wenn es nicht der Kämmerer war, der sich leicht panisch einen letzten Rat einholen wollte, was das Protokoll im Umgang mit den Elben betraf, so war es der Hauptmann der Stadtwache, der kam sich zu vergewissern, auf wen sich die Generalamnestie, die der König zu diesem Ehrentag erlassen hatte, im Detail erstreckte.

Als Denethors Sohn sich endlich von seinen Pflichten lösen konnte, berührte die Sonne bereits die Flanke des Mindolluin.

Nach einem hastigen Bad versuchte Faramir, sich mit einem Bimsstein die letzten Schatten eines Tintenflecks von den Fingern zu entfernen, während seine betagte Amme an dem Faltenwurf seines Umhangs herumzupfte, der einfach nicht zu ihrer Zufriedenheit ausfallen wollte.

„Ihr werdet noch zu spät zu Eurer eigenen Hochzeit kommen!", klagte die alte Frau, ohne zu bemerken, dass sie dies selbst mit verursachte, indem sie mit ihrem Herumscharwenzeln den Diener, der sich um Faramirs Haar kümmerte, weiter in seiner Arbeit behinderte. „Ich wünschte nur, Eure Mutter hätte diesen Tag miterlebt!", seufzte sie, „Die Herrin wäre so stolz auf Euch gewesen!"

„Ja, das wünschte ich auch", entgegnete Faramir und ließ sich ein Tuch reichen, um sich die Hände abzutrocknen und seinen Siegelring überzustreifen. Aber wer in Minas Tirith sehnte sich dieser Tage nicht danach, dass ein nun verlorener Mensch heute bei ihm sein könnte?

Cwenhild trat einige Schritte zurück, um ihn von oben bis unten zu mustern. Ihr Blick blieb schließlich an seinem Gesicht hängen.

„Ach Herr, Ihr seht ganz übernächtigt aus!", bemerkte sie mit der schonungslosen Offenheit, die das Vorrecht kleiner Kinder und der ganz Alten war. „Es ist nicht recht, dass der König Euch so viel Arbeit aufbürdet!"

Faramir wandte ruckartig den Kopf, was dem Diener hinter ihm einen unwilligen Laut entlockte, da die Bewegung den nur halb geflochtenen Zopf aus dem Griff des Mannes riss. Cwenhild merkte, dass sie mit ihrer Kritik am König zu weit gegangen war, sie starrte Faramir jedoch so erschrocken an, dass er die scharfen Worte der Schelte, die ihm auf der Zunge lagen, unausgesprochen ließ.

„Geh jetzt", wies er seine alte Amme stattdessen an.

Sie leistete ihm eilig Folge. Der Kammerdiener nahm seine unterbrochene Arbeit wieder auf - wenigstens hatte sich der Zopf nicht gänzlich gelöst, so dass es nicht nötig war, wieder ganz von vorne anzufangen.

Faramir warf einen Blick in den Spiegel. Cwenhild hatte ja recht, was sein Aussehen betraf, doch dagegen konnte er nichts unternehmen, und er musste darauf vertrauen, dass es bei den Lichtverhältnissen nicht so auffällig war: Die Feier fand nicht im Merethrond statt, sondern auf dem Hof des Springbrunnens im Freien, sehr zur Freude der Elben.

Wie am Mittjahrstag nicht anders zu erwarten, war der Himmel wolkenlos, sie würden unter dem Licht der Sterne und dem eines fast vollen Mondes tafeln.

Gondors Truchsess kam nicht zu spät, trat jedoch als Letzter zur Gruppe der Hauptpersonen des Abends.

Lächelnde Gesichter wandten sich ihm zu, fröhliche und scherzhafte Begrüßungen hießen ihn willkommen. Faramir bedankte sich mit einem Nicken, bevor seine Aufmerksamkeit von Éowyn gefesselt wurde. Hätten seine Pflichten ihn nicht daran gehindert, so wäre es die Tradition gewesen, die dafür gesorgt hätte, dass er seiner Zukünftigen vor der Trauung nicht zu Gesicht bekam: Hier war sie nun, trug den sternenbedeckten Mantel Finduilas', und darunter ein Kleid von der Farbe junger Birkenblätter. Es war schlicht geschnitten für gondorische Verhältnisse, die Ärmelaufschläge und der Halsausschnitt waren von Goldfäden durchwirkt. Éowyns Haar war zu einer kunstvollen Frisur aufgesteckt und wurde von einem Stirnreif umwunden, dessen Muster dieselben verflochtenen Tierleiber aufwies wie die Stickereien ihres Kleides.

Faramir ergriff ihre beiden Hände und führte sie an seine Lippen. Éowyn quittierte seine Stummheit mit einem strahlenden Lächeln - sein Blick schien genug zu sagen.

„Nun, da wir schließlich vollzählig sind, können wir ja beginnen", bemerkte Mithrandir schmunzelnd über das Gespräch der Zeugen hinweg.

Gondors Truchsess reihte sich mit seiner Zukünftigen hinter das Hauptpaar ein, dass sich noch einmal lächelnd zu ihnen umdrehte, bevor sie die Stufen des Weißen Turms hinab ins Freie schritten.

Beide, König und Königin, waren in dunklem Weinrot gekleidet, das Haar der Elbenfrau floss ihr wie ein Stück Nachthimmel offen über den Rücken. Hätte jemand Faramir die Frage gestellt, welche der beiden Frauen schöner war, er hätte nicht zu antworten vermocht - ihr Liebreiz war nicht vergleichbar, so wenig wie es die Makellosigkeit einer einzigartigen Perle mit der Anmut eines Singvogels gewesen wäre.

Auf dem Hof war eine lange Tafel in Hufeisenform errichtet worden, mit der Basis am Fuße des Weißen Turms. Dort, auf einem Podest, befanden sich die Plätze der Ehrengäste.

Der Hornstoß, der ihr Kommen angekündigt hatte, war verklungen, und sie schritten in erwartungsvoller Stille durch die Reihen der Geladenen, allein die Schabracken der Baldachine, die Wimpel, Girlanden, und Banner flatterten im Wind, der wie immer zum Abend hin aufgefrischt war.

Schließlich standen König und Truchsess Rücken an Rücken auf der unteren Stufe des Podiums, die Angesichter ihren zukünftigen Frauen zugewandt. Faramir streckte seine Rechte aus, Éowyn ergriff sie, und Éomer trat als ihr Zeuge vor, um ein seidenes Band um ihre Handgelenke zu binden. Elrond tat zur gleichen Zeit dasselbe bei Aragorn und seiner Tochter.

Faramir sah zu Mithrandir auf, der einige Stufen über den beiden Brautpaaren stand, auf seinen Stab gestützt, und mit vom Wind zerzausten Haar und Bart. Faramirs Blick traf den seines alten Mentors, der im selben Moment zu ihm sah und ihm lächelnd zunickte, ihm wortlos Zustimmung und Bestätigung vermittelte.

Dann räusperte der alte Zauberer sich, und als er sprach, trug seine Stimme mühelos bis in die hintersten Winkel des Hofes: „Über euch die Sterne, unter euch der Fels. Wenn die Zeit verstreicht, erinnert euch: Beständig wie die Sterne soll eure Liebe sein, unerschütterlich wie der Fels. Habt Geduld miteinander, seit standhaft in den Stürmen, die kommen werden, auf das diese Unwetter schnell verstreichen. Seid freizügig wie die Sonne im Spenden von Zuneigung und Wärme, gebt der Sinnlichkeit Raum. Seid furchtlos und lasst die Samen dunkler Worte nicht gedeihen, so wird der Segen der Vala auf euren Verbindungen ruhen. Jetzt und für immer."

Die Paare bekräftigten ihren Bund mit gegenseitigen Schwüren und tauschten schließlich ihre Ringe. Es gestaltete sich nicht ganz einfach, mit immer noch aneinandergebundenen Händen und der Linken das Schmuckstück an die Hand des anderen zu stecken. Ein Seufzen ging durch die Reihen der Zuschauer, als Éowyn der Ring Faramirs aus der Hand glitt; es war allein den schnellen Reflexen ihres Bruders zu verdanken, dass das Kleinod nicht auf den Boden fiel - was als äußerst schlechtes Vorzeichen der Ehe gegolten hätte.

Schließlich war es jedoch ohne weitere Zwischenfälle vollbracht: Die Bänder um ihre Handgelenke wurden wieder entfernt, um sorgsam aufbewahrt und irgendwann als Bordüre in die Kleidung ihrer Erstgeborenen genäht zu werden - dem Beweis, dass ihre Verbindung greifbar Frucht getragen hatte.

Die beiden Paare drehten sich der wartenden Menge zu, und der laute Jubel ließ einen Schwarm Stare erschrocken in den indigoblauen Himmel aufsteigen, die unter dem Dach des Turms von Ecthelion nisteten.


	2. Chapter 2

Die anschließende Feier ertränkte die Anwesenden in einem Meer aus Farben, Gerüchen und Musik, und würde sicherlich den hochfliegendsten Erwartungen aller gerecht werden.

So eine Atmosphäre hatte Faramir niemals zuvor erlebt: Es war die überschäumende Freude und Lebenslust der Überlebenden, die wussten, dass ihnen eine strahlende Zukunft bevorstand - Sauron war endgültig besiegt, die viel zu lange Zeit der Dunkelheit war endlich vorbei, endlich herrschte Frieden, Gondor hatte einen König und eine wunderschöne Königin aus dem Geschlecht der Unsterblichen, und ihr Truchsess besiegelte mit seiner Ehe die dauerhafte Freundschaft mit dem Reitervolk. Dies war die Zukunft - Freundschaft unter Völkern, die sich entfremdet hatten, ein Versprechen auf Wachstum, dem Austausch von Wissen und Fertigkeiten.

Mochte die Regentschaft Denethors - der Truchsesse allgemein - auch gerecht und weise gewesen sein, so hatte Gondor doch etwas gefehlt, was über das Bedürfnis nach bloßer Führung und Regierung hinausging. Sie hatte sich an die Abwesenheit ihrer Könige gewöhnt, so wie ein Versehrter sich an das Fehlen eines Körperglieds gewöhnt hatte, und der nur noch manchmal den Phantomschmerz des Verlustes wahrnahm. Nun jedoch machte Aragorns - Elessars - Dasein sie wieder vollständig, wieder heil. Alles schien möglich, eine leuchtende Zukunft stand ihnen allen offen, und diesem Ansturm an Glückseligkeit hatten nicht einmal die finstersten Schwarzseher und Grübler etwas entgegen zu setzen.

Als die Sonne endgültig hinter den Gipfeln des Ered Nimrais verschwunden waren, wurden Fackeln und bunte Laternen entzündet - nicht nur bei den Tafelnden am Fuße des Weißen Turmes, sondern in der ganzen Stadt: Vom Pelennor aus würde es aussehen, als sei der Fuß des Mindolluin mit leuchtenden Edelsteinen übersät. Ganz Minas Tirith feierte: An strategischen Stellen der Stadt drehten sich die Rinder aus Rohan seit den frühen Morgenstunden über den Feuerstellen, neben riesigen Kesseln mit würzigem Eintopf, Tischen voller frischgebackener Brotleibe und Fässern mit Ale und Cider.

Faramir beobachtete, wie sich ein bestimmter Wächter der Zitadelle zusammen mit einem Knappen Théodens - nachdem sie die Auswahl der erleseneren Speisen durchprobiert hatte - von der Festtafel davonstahlen, um an dem weniger förmlicheren Treiben auf den tieferen Ebenen teilzunehmen. Den sehnsüchtigen Blicken nach zu urteilen, hätten sich einige Rohirrim den Hobbits sicherlich gerne angeschlossen. Es war zwar nicht so, als würde es hier besonders förmlich zugehen, die Anwesenheit der Elben jedoch sorgte bei vielen Sterblichen für eine gewisse Scheu, die erst mit dem Fortschreiten des Abends wich, als der Wein die Zungen gelöst und die Schüchternheit vertrieben hatte.

Dann war schließlich die Zeit gekommen, sich zurückzuziehen.

Aragorn erhob sich, Arwens Hand in seiner. Die gesamte Gesellschaft stand auf, um einen letzten gemeinsamen Toast auf das königliche Paar auszubringen, bevor in einem lauten Gewirr persönliche Glückwünsche durcheinander gerufen wurden.

Faramir bemerkte die nachsichtige Belustigung auf den Gesichtern der Elben, als die Förmlichkeit der Tafelnden sich unter angeheiterten, teils reichlich derben Anspielungen völlig aufzulösen begann. Er erhaschte einen letzten Blick auf das königliche Paar, bevor er die Hand nach seiner Braut ausstreckte. Mit einem gespielt erschrockenen Aufschrei und einem Lachen ergriff Éowyn sie, damit sie nicht in dem plötzlichen Gedränge getrennt werden konnten.

Eine buntgemischte Gruppe, aus Rohirrim und Gondorrim, Männern und Frauen, Adeligen und Dienern, Musikern und Kriegern, gab ihnen singend und scherzend das Geleit zum Brautgemach. Faramir war überrascht und überwältigt von dem Umstand, wie viele es waren, die anstatt dem Hauptpaar des Abends ihre Aufmerksamkeit ihm und seiner Gemahlin schenkten.

Ihr Ziel war das bisher verschlossene Hochzeitszimmer, das zwischen Faramirs und den Gemächern, die Éowyn zugeteilt worden waren, lag.

Wer auch immer dafür verantwortlich war, hatte sich selbst übertroffen: Das Feuer im Kamin war so stark geschürt, das die Wärme fast greifbar war. Der Raum roch nach kostbarem Räucherwerk, nach Blumen und dem leichten Honigduft der Bienenwachskerzen, die fast auf jeder ebenen Fläche Platz gefunden hatten und alles in goldenes Licht tauchte.

Auf dem Tisch hatte jemand eines der Teile seiner Morgengabe platziert, die Faramir persönlich für Éowyn ausgesucht hatte - ein sich aufbäumendes Pferd aus milchweißem Glas, ein Meisterwerk der Glasbläserkunst. Daneben standen Wein und Konfekt bereit, und silberne Becken mit Waschwasser, auf deren Oberfläche Blütenblätter schwammen - diejenigen Blüten, so schien es, die auf dem Laken des Hochzeitbettes keinen Platz mehr gefunden hatten. Faramir fragte sich flüchtig, wer die Mühe auf sich genommen hatte, so viele Blumen zu finden.

Er scheuchte ihre Begleiter aus dem Schlafgemach, schubste die hartnäckigsten buchstäblich auf den Gang zurück, um die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss zu drücken und den Riegel vorzulegen. Scherzhaftes Klopfen ertönte, letzte gute Ratschläge wurden gerufen, bevor der Tross sich endlich unter Gesang und einem etwas aus dem Takt geratenen Trommelwirbel entfernte.

„Ich dachte schon, die werden wir gar nicht mehr los!", stieß seine Braut hervor, und strich sich mit funkelnden Augen eine Strähne aus dem erhitzten Gesicht, die sich aus ihrer Frisur gelöst hatte.

„Wir haben Glück", entgegnete Faramir, „In früheren Zeiten gebot es der Brauch, dass sie dem Vollzug der Ehe beiwohnten."

„Und das bei einem Volk, dass _meines_ gerne für wild und unkultiviert hält!", scherzte Éowyn.

Faramir stimmte in ihr Lachen ein, half ihr, den Mantel auszuziehen und löste die Spange, die seinen eigenen Umhang hielt. Das Kleidungsstück war der frische Nachluft an der Tafel angemessen gewesen, doch hier merkte Faramir, dass ihm allein unter dem schweren Stoff seiner Festrobe der Schweiß ausbrach - was nun sicherlich auch in der Absicht desjenigen gelegen hatte, der das Feuer im Kamin so stark geschürt hatte.

Denethors Sohn streifte sich die Schuhe ab, löste die Schnalle seines Gürtels und zog sich die viel zu warme Tunika über den Kopf, nach kurzem Zögern auch das letzte Kleidungsstück. Er trat an eines der Becken, um sich Gesicht und Hände zu waschen.

Als er sich abgetrocknet hatte, sah er, dass Éowyn seinem Beispiel gefolgt war. Sie lächelte unsicher, wandte den Blick jedoch nicht von ihm ab. Faramir reichte ihr das Tuch, war sich plötzlich seines Leibes bewusst, wie selten zuvor. Gewöhnliche Frauen mochte Narben an einem Mann bewundern und sie für ein Zeichen der Tapferkeit halten - sie aber, die Schildmaid, würde es besser wissen: Jede Narbe war nichts anderes als das Zeichen eines überlegenen Gegners, der es geschafft hatte, die eigene Deckung zu durchbrechen: Alles andere als ein Grund für Stolz.

_Nein, _rief Faramir sich selbst zu Ordnung_, er würde sich erlauben zu vergessen - diese Nacht würde die Finsternis keine Gelegenheit haben, nach ihm zu greifen._

Der Truchsess von Gondor nahm den Weinkrug aus einer Schale mit bereits fast gänzlich geschmolzenem Schnee von den Hängen des Mindolluin, goss den bernsteinfarbenen Met aus Rohan in einen Kelch und trankt mit tiefen Zügen, bevor er das Gefäß mit beiden Händen seiner Braut reichte. Sie umschloss seine Hände mit den ihren und trank - wie er selbst - mehr, als dem Ritual Genüge getan hätte.

Sie sahen sich stumm über den Pokal hinweg an. An Éowyns Wange klebte ein kleines weißes Blütenblatt. Faramir stellte den Kelch fort, um es mit einem Lächeln behutsam wegzuwischen. Dann nahm er ihr den Stirnreif ab und beobachtete gebannt, wie ihr hochgestecktes Haar sich löste und über ihren Rücken floss: Ein Schauer aus Haarnadeln regnete zu Boden; die Diamantköpfe glühten im Licht der unzähligen Kerzen wie Sternschnuppen, bevor sie in den Schatten unter Tisch und Bett rollten.

Faramir umfasste Éowyns Gesicht sacht mit beiden Händen, und massierte mit den Fingerspitzen ihre Schläfen, dort wo der Stirnreif Abdrücke hinterlassen hatte. Sie quittierte seine Bemühen mit einem wohligen Seufzen, und schloss die Augen. Faramir beugte sich vor, küsste ihre Stirn, und vergrub seine Finger in dem weichen, duftenden Haar. Sein zweiter Kuss traf ihren süß, nach Honigwein schmeckenden Mundwinkel - ein vorsichtiger, zarter Versuch, der willkommen geheißen wurde. Starke Arme schlangen sich um Faramirs Nacken, und er wurde an einen schlanken, festen Körper gezogen.

Seine Hände fanden wie von selbst die Verschnürungen des Kleides in ihrem Nacken, knüpften die Bänder auf und streiften den Stoff von ihren Schultern, um die schneeweiße Haut dort mit Küssen bedecken zu können. Als Faramir von ihr abrückte und sie die Arme senkte, glitt das Gewebe ganz hinab und blieb als blassgrüne Wolke zu ihren Füßen liegen. Sie war Gestalt gewordene Anmut, lebendiges Gold und Elfenbein im Schein der Kerzen. Seine Hände fuhren über ihren Rücken, ihren Nacken, ihre Arme und ihr Gesäß. Ausgeprägte Muskeln unter samtweicher Haut, dann waren da plötzlich Hände, schmal, zart und stark, die das Tun der seinen imitierten. Er machte einige Schritte rückwärts, mit ihr in den Armen, bis nach Sommer riechende Kühle unter ihm war, Wärme und Weichheit über ihm.

Faramirs Zärtlichkeit, sein Verlangen, und der Wunsch ihr gerecht zu werden, wurde mit einer Mischung aus Schüchternheit, Unerfahrenheit und wilder Entschlossenheit beantwortet.

Dann war der Punkt erreicht, an dem alle Zweifel, alle Schüchternheit vergessen war. Schön wie eine Vala, wie Yavanna selbst, war sie: Die Bezwingerin des Hexenkönigs, die Schildmaid, war in seinen Armen ganz Frau, ganz Weichheit und Nachgiebigkeit geworden, letztendlich Antwort und Spiegel seines Verlangens.

Ihre Hände umklammerten seine Schultern, ihre Augen waren geschlossen, ihre Lippen leicht geöffnet, ein Schaudern lief durch ihren Leib und sie drängte sich ihm entgegen.

„Aragorn!", flüsterte sie.


	3. Chapter 3

Faramir stand am Fenster, die Arme vor dem Körper verschränkt, die Finger in den Stoff des Umhangs gekrallt, von dem er sich nicht erinnern konnte, ihn aufgehoben zu haben. Es war dunkel und kalt hier, nach der übergroßen Wärme des Brautgemachs. Niemand hatte damit gerechnet, dass er diese Nacht seine Räume betreten würde.

Er hatte verfolgt, wie die letzten Lichter der Stadt erloschen, Singen und Rufen verstummt waren, bis nur noch die Fackeln der Garde in der Stille der Nacht brannten.

Als der Horizont über dem Pelennor sich aschgrau färbte, hörte Denethors Sohn, wie die Tür hinter ihm geöffnet wurde.

„Faramir." Der harte Klang ihrer Stimme war es, der ihn dazu brachte, sich umzuwenden. Ihre Augen waren trocken, vor ihm stand die grimmige Schildmaid, als die er sie kennen gelernt hatte. „Was ich getan habe, war unverzeihlich", erklärte sie, „und du hast jedes Recht mich zu hassen. Nach dem Gesetz kann eine Ehe für ungültig erklärt werden, wenn sich herausstellt, dass die Braut nicht mehr unberührt war. Ich ... bin bereit das zu erklären."

Noch mehr Lügen?

Faramirs Blick glitt an ihr vorbei zur Wand, folgte der Maserung des Marmors, die im ersten Licht des Tages gerade zu erkennen war. Der Strang verzweigte sich, wurde immer dünner, verästelte sich weiter und endete schließlich im Nichts.

Éowyn wartete auf eine Antwort, wurde ihm bewusst. Er wollte sie mit seinem Schweigen nicht bestrafen, wollte antworten, aber sein Gemüt war taub, sein Geist leer.

Ihr Kleid raschelte, als sie sich umwandte und ging.

„Ich hasse dich nicht, Éowyn", war alles, was er hervorzubringen vermochte, bevor sich die Tür zwischen ihnen schloss und er im Ungewissen blieb, ob Éowyn seine Worte noch gehört hatte.

Den Weg zu gehen, den Éowyn aufgezeigt hatte, war ihnen nicht möglich.

Sie beide - er, Denethors Sohn und sie, die Schwester des Königs von Rohan - wussten um Pflicht und Verantwortung. Sie waren kein beliebiges Paar, das bedenkenlos eigenen Neigungen und Wünschen folgen konnte, ihr Schicksal war zu sehr an das der Länder geknüpft, denen sie dienten. Eine Auflösung ihrer Ehe, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, hätte politische Konsequenzen, würde beiden Reichen schaden. Ebenso die Bloßstellung einer der Heldinnen des Krieges als ehrenlose Person. Nein, sie hatten kein Recht zu dieser Lüge, die mehr zerstören würde, als das, was zwischen ihnen gewesen war.

Faramir begrub sich in Arbeit; Es gab immer noch mehr als genug zu tun. Der König war nicht einmal ein Monat im Amt, war noch nicht vertraut mit den Verhältnissen in Minas Tirith, kannte weder die üblichen Ränkespiele und Parteibildungen der gondorischen Adeligen, noch all die anderen Dinge die zum politischen Tagesgeschäft gehörten, und die jedem, der hier aufgewachsen war, völlig geläufig waren.

Mochten Aragorns Gegner einen einfachen Waldläufer sehen, dem die Krone zu groß sein musste, so übersahen sie doch Alter und Erfahrung des Königs, vergaßen Elronds Erziehung, der stets um die Bestimmung seines Zöglings gewusst hatte, und ließen außer Acht, dass Aragorn bereits unter Ecthelion II. gedient hatte. Der König war nicht abhängig von den Diensten seines Truchsess, aber Faramir vermochte ihm den Weg zu ebnen, vermochte zum Wohle aller die Prozesse zu beschleunigen. Und das würde er tun, solange er konnte.

Faramir sorgte dafür, dass die Kanzlisten ihren Dienst im Turnus ausübten, und so zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit für ihn bereitstanden. Die Bewunderung, die man ihm für seine Unermüdlichkeit entgegen brachte, beschämte Faramir zutiefst, aber dieser Weg war der gangbarste, war die einzig akzeptable Möglichkeit, mit der Lage umzugehen.

Die ersten Tage waren die schwersten, doch es war wie mit dem Gewicht eines Kettenpanzers in Kriegszeiten: Irgendwann stellte sich eine Gewöhnung ein, man vergaß zeitweise, dass man ihn trug, und vermochte unter der scheuernden Last sogar zu schlafen, wenn man nur müde genug war.

Was den Schlaf betraf – sie teilten das Bett im strikten Sinne des Wortes, um den Anschein zu wahren, doch Faramir vermochte es stets so einzurichten, dass er zurückkehrte wenn sie bereits schlief.

Éowyn verbrachte einen Teil ihrer Zeit in Gesellschaft der Königin, zusammen mit Arwens Hofdamen und Ehrenjungfrauen, meist jedoch damit, sich von Faramirs Falkner in die Kunst der Beizjagd einführen zu lassen, um mit Hund und Vogel den Pelenor zu durchstreifen.

Was wäre natürlicher gewesen, als dass seine Ehefrau, während er mit Staatsdingen beschäftigt war, sich an einem seiner Hochzeitsgeschenke, einem Sperberweibchen, erfreute?

Trafen sie sich in Gegenwart anderer, gingen sie mit ausgesuchter Höflichkeit miteinander um; und mochte jemandem etwas auffallen - das Fehlen gewisser Blicke und Berührungen, derer sich ein frischverheirateten Paar doch zumeist befleißigte - so war er entweder zu höflich, oder nicht in der Position, dies anzusprechen.

„Herr? Der Rittmeister wünscht zu wissen, ob Ihr wieder die gleiche Anzahl Wachen für Condramast auszusenden wünscht."

Faramir schloss die Augen und rieb sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger die Nasenwurzel.

„Ja", entschied er, „Sie sollen zudem bei der Wachabwechslung die fehlenden Saumtiere mitnehmen. Und schicke einen Boten, der sich vergewissern soll, ob sie tatsächlich noch genügend Bauholz da oben haben."

„Sehr wohl, Herr."

Dreißig Männer zum Schutz der Arbeiter im Steinbruch mochten viel erscheinen, da es bisher zu keinem einzigen Überfall gekommen war. Doch die Späher hatten Orkspuren in der Nähe gesichtet, und es wäre fahrlässig, die Wachen auf die übliche Zahl von zehn zu reduzieren, selbst wenn sie anderswo ebenso dringend gebraucht wurden.

Faramir starrte auf das Schriftstück, in dessen Lektüre er unterbrochen worden war, ohne ein einziges Wort wahrzunehmen.

Ein Teil des in Condramast abgebauten Marmors würde auch nach Emyn Arnen gebracht werden, um dort bei der Wiedererrichtung der Ruine des Anwesens, das bald seine und Éowyns neue Wohnstatt werden sollte, Verwendung zu finden.

Vielleicht wäre ja alles leichter, wenn sie erst dort wohnen würden. Vielleicht könnte es doch noch so zwischen ihnen werden, wie er es erträumt hatte, als er sie zum ersten Mal in den Gärten der Häuser der Heilung gesehen hatte. Vielleicht, wenn sie Aragorn nicht mehr fast jeden Tag sahen.

Faramir erhob sich abrupt.

„Ich bin im Hof zu finden", teilte er dem nächstbesten Schreiber mit.

_Der Hof_ war die übliche Bezeichnung für den Gebäudekomplex auf der sechsten Ebene der Stadt, der den Männern von Adel für ihre Kampfesübungen zur Verfügung stand. Das Herzstück der Gebäudes war ein dreigeschossiger Arkadenhof mit einem großen, sandbestreuten Platz als Mittelpunkt.

Faramir zog sich um, und trat zum Gestell mit den Übungswaffen, um unter den stumpfen Schwerter und zerkratzten Schilden seine Wahl zu treffen.

Es war später Nachmittag, die größte Hitze des Tages hatte gerade erst nachgelassen, und der Hof war noch nicht so gut besucht. In einer Ecke waren die Knappen versammelt, und übten ihre Schwerthiebe an den hölzernen Übungspuppen; Auf dem Platz verteilt kämpften lediglich vier Paare gegeneinander - Alle anderen Anwesenden standen in den schattigen Arkaden und unterhielten sich, oder hatten auf den Bänken Platz genommen um sich auszuruhen.

Faramir schloss die letzten Schnallen seines Gambesons und trat auf den Platz, um erkenntlich zu machen, dass er einen Übungspartner suchte.

Über das Klirren der Schwerter und dem Gebrüll des Waffenmeisters hinweg, der lauthals dabei war, einem der Knappen Unfähigkeit zu bescheinigen, hörte Faramir jemanden seinen Namen rufen. Er blinzelte ins Licht der tiefstehenden Sonne und entdeckte seinen Onkel und seine Cousins im Arkadengang der ersten Etage. Imrahil kam mit der Gewandtheit eines halb so alten Mannes die Treppe herunter, und lächelte ihn an.

„Was macht die Pfeilwunde?", erkundigte er sich.

Faramir bewegte unwillkürlich die betroffene Schulter.

„Die habe ich schon lange nicht mehr wahrgenommen", entgegnete er.

„So? Dann gab es also keinen Grund, weshalb du deine Übungen so sträflich lange vernachlässigt hast?", neckte Imrahil seinen Schwestersohn.

„Abgesehen von einem hübschen, blonden Grund aus Rohan, meint Vater natürlich!", rief Amrothos zu ihnen hinab, provozierte damit gutmütiges Gelächter und beipflichtende Kommentare der Zuhörer.

Faramir spürte einen gänzlich unbegründeten Groll in sich aufsteigen: Sie machten sich nicht über ihn oder seine Ehe lustig, doch Amrothos hatte unwissend eine sehr wunde Stelle berührt.

Kaum dass Imrahil Schild und Schwert aufgenommen hatte, griff Faramir an, nahm seine Wut, wandelte sie in Schläge und Stiche um.

Imrahil gelang es trotz seiner ersten Überraschung den ungestümen Angriff seines Neffen abzuwehren: Faramir mochte der besserer Reiter, der geschicktere Waldläufer und Bogenschütze sein, aber mit Schwert, Speer und Lanze war er nie so gut gewesen wie sein Bruder.

Zu friedliebend, tief in seinem Herzen, ging man nach Mithrandirs Urteil - ein Feigling und Schwächling, nach dem Denethors.

Nicht Manns genug.

Mit einem Knurren warf Faramir sich Imrahils Streichen entgegen, die Rufe der Zuschauer verblassten, sein Gesichtsfeld verengte sich auf Auge und Hand des anderen.

Zurückdrängen!

Hieb, Stich, Abwehr, Stich!

Lediglich wenn es ihm gelang völlig zu vergessen, dass er ein lebendes, fühlendes Wesen vor sich hatte, nur noch ein Etwas sah, eine Macht die zerstören wollte was er liebte, und die es um jeden Preis auszuschalten niederzuwerfen galt, bevor sie ihr Ziel erreichen konnte, dann übertraf er selbst die Besten.

Eine Lücke in der Deckung finden!

Späne flogen, als sein Schwert wieder und wieder tiefe Kerben in den Schild seines Gegners hackte.

Zurück. In die Ecke drängen. Nicht entkommen lassen.

Anstatt zu parieren riss Faramir seinen Oberkörper zur Seite, wich dem Stich aus, sprang seinen Gegner aus dem Schwung der Bewegung heraus an. Ihre Schilde schlugen krachen aufeinander, der andere fiel.

Jetzt.

„_Faramir_!"

Der befehlende Klang der Stimme ließ ihn zögern, einen Herzschlag zu lang - sein Gegner hatte sich fort gerollt, sein Schwert traf harten Boden, so heftig, dass sich Sprünge durch den festgebackenen Lehm zogen. Sein Handgelenk schmerzte, als er zum nächsten Schlag ausholte.

„Halt ein!", keuchte sein Onkel, „Ich bin kein Ork!"

Faramir starrte ihn an, zitterte vor plötzlicher Anspannung. Er ließ sein Schwert sinken, und es fiel aus seinem locker gewordenen Griff.

„Ich ...", er rang nach Atem, „Ich ... weiß nicht, was über mich gekommen ist, Onkel. Verzeih mir!"

Faramir streckte eine Hand aus, um ihm aufzuhelfen. Kurze Zeit standen sie schwankend und schweratmend da, und stützten sich gegenseitig, bevor Imrahil schließlich einen Schritt zurücktrat um die traurigen Überreste seines Schildes vom Arm zu schütteln.

„Nicht elegant, aber effektiv", bekundete er keuchend, und schlug Faramir auf die Schulter.

Trotz der fehlenden Schärfe der Klingen hatte einer von Faramirs Stichen den Stoff des Gambeson über seinem Schlüsselbein aufgerissen, Rosshaar quoll aus der Polsterung.

Imrahil warf einem der beiden Knaben, die dafür abgestellt waren den Platz in Ordnung zu halten, seinen Helm zu, und humpelte in Richtung des Brunnens unter die Arkaden, um zu trinken.

Der andere Knabe nahm Faramirs Schild, starrte ihn ehrfürchtig an, bevor er sich seiner Erziehung erinnerte und mit roten Ohren den Kopf senkte, um sich eilig zu bücken und das Schwert, dass der Truchsess fallen gelassen hatte, aufzuheben.

Faramir spürte mit einem Mal all seine Blessuren. Er war erstaunt, froh, dass sein Onkel die Angelegenheit so leicht nahm, gar nicht gewahr gewesen zu sein schien, wie nah er einer schweren Verletzung oder gar dem Tod gewesen war.

Als Faramir in Richtung des Bades ging, sah er Mithrandir dort am Rand des Platzes stehen. Es war der Ruf des Zauberers gewesen, der ihn hatte zögern lassen, wurde Faramir bewusst.

Sein alter Mentor nickte ihm zu und musterte ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen._ Er _wusste die Situation richtig einzuschätzen. Er folgte ihm schweigend ins Frigidarium, wo Faramir sich seiner Rüstung und Kleidung entledigte um sich Schweiß und Staub des Übungsplatzes vom Körper zu waschen.

Der Diener, der ihm frische Kleidung gebracht hatte, war wieder gegangen. Sie waren allein. Draußen erklang gedämpft das Lachen und Rufen der Männer, das Klirren der Waffen, doch hier war nichts zu hören außer dem gelegentlichen Tropfen von Wasser. Die Sonne schien durch das bunte Bleiglas des Oberlichts und malte Prismen und Regenbögen auf die Wasseroberfläche als Faramir das Becken mit wenigen Schwimmzügen durchquerte.

Mithrandir hatte sich in eine der Fensternischen gesetzt, und seine Pfeife entzündet.

„So viel Ingrimm?", durchbrach seine Stimme schließlich leise die Stille.

Er fragte nicht, was Faramir dazu getrieben hatte, zwang ihn so nicht eine Antwort zu geben oder zu verweigern, es war eine indirekte Einladung zum Sprechen, die er ohne weiteres ablehnen konnte. Faramir wusste nicht, ob er dankbar dafür sein sollte oder nicht. Wenn er mit irgendeinem anderen Wesen darüber hätte reden konnte, so wäre dies allein Mithrandir gewesen.

Er wünschte so sehr, es gäbe keine Verstellung, keine Lügen mehr, keine Scham. Aber es war nicht an ihm, mit Dritten über Éowyns Gefühle zu sprechen. Und was seine eigenen betraf...

Faramir kam aus dem Becken und begann sich abzutrocknen und anzuziehen.

„Wo bist du die letzten Tage gewesen?", fragt er.

Er erwartete fast die spöttische Zurechtweisung, dass die Angelegenheiten eines Zauberers nichts waren, was ihn anginge. Statt dessen zog Mithrandir schweigend an seiner Pfeife, bevor er schließlich antwortete: _„_Ich musste einige Dinge hier und da zum Abschluss bringen. Die Zeit meines Abschieds ist gekommen, und hier in Gondor werde ich den Anfang machen."

Faramir erstarrte.

Natürlich. Er hatte es gewusst, aber nicht daran denken wollen.

Mithrandir würde gehen, und diesmal würde sein Fortgang endgültig sein.

Nie wieder würde er überraschend auftauchen, und verlangen in die Archive gelassen zu werden. Nie wieder würde er die Nächte hindurch mit seinem ehemaligen Schüler über Philosophie und Staatskunst diskutieren, und das, obwohl dieser gerade das Alter erreicht hatte, um einige der bedeutendsten Fragen wirklich in ihrem Ansatz zu begreifen und ein echter Gesprächspartner für ihn zu sein. Faramirs Söhne oder Töchter würden nie den Mann kennen lernen, der ihn mehr geprägt hatte als jeder andere.

Es war als, würde der Tod ihm noch einen Vater rauben.

Er war selbstsüchtig. Faramir biss die Zähne zusammen. Mithrandir hatte eine längere Spanne gelebt, als ein Mensch es sich überhaupt vorstellen konnte - war gestorben, zurück gesandt worden um seine Aufgabe zu vollenden. Er war wie alle Ringträger müde, würde sich nach dem Frieden der Unsterblichen Lande sehnen. Dort, wo er hin ging, würde er glücklich sein.

Aber diese Gedanken halfen nichts, Faramir fühlte sich weiterhin elend.

Plötzlich fühlte er, wie sich die knochige Hand des alten Zauberers auf seine Schulter legte, sie leicht drückte.

„Komm, Faramir", sagte Mithrandir ruhig, „lass uns der Einladung der Königin Folge leisten. In der Musik der Elben liegt eine Art Heilkraft, du wirst sehen."

Faramir nickte, und schweigend machten sie sich auf zur siebten Ebene.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Danke schön Regenbogen, für die Reviews! :-)

* * *

Es war jedes Mal wieder ein Schock, das große, majestätische Skelett des alten Baumes nicht mehr zu sehen.

An seiner Stelle wuchs nun der Sprössling: So klein, so dünn, dass man seinen Stamm mühelos mit einer Hand hätte umfassen können - doch bei Vána, er war _lebendig_!

Wie sehr, machte er ihnen eindringlich klar: Als der König ihn gepflanzt hatte, war der junge Baum knapp drei Fuß hoch gewesen, doch in den vergangenen Wochen war er sicherlich um mehr als eine Handbreit gewachsen. Er hatte ausdauernd zu blühen begonnen, hatte damit seinem Namen Weißer Baum alle Ehre gemacht. Mittlerweile machten die Blüten ersten Blättern Platz, die in dunklem Jadegrün leuchteten.

So klein der Baum auch war, so verschwenderisch war die Menge seiner Blüten: Sie vermochten es an einem windstillen Abend wie diesem ihren honigartig-fruchtigen Duft über das ganze Plateau zu verströmen.

Sitzgelegenheiten waren rund um das Rondell geschaffen worden. Die ersten Gäste hatten bereits Platz genommen und die Musiker stimmten ihre Instrumente. Faramir setzte sich ebenfalls und bückte sich, um einige der abgefallenen Blüten aufzusammeln. Er hatte sie zwischen seinen Fingern zerreiben wollen, um ihren Duft noch stärker wahrzunehmen, brachte es nun aber doch nicht über sich, diese fragile Schönheit zu zerstören. Ihr Geruch erinnerte ihn an etwas lang vergessenes, etwas, dass er nicht wirklich zu fassen bekam. Es war wie Kindheit, Geborgenheit, ... Möglichkeit. Früh am Morgen zu erwachen und zu wissen, dass an diesem Tag alles zu geschehen vermochte.

Die Anwesenden erhoben sich, als König und Königin auf den Hof traten. Éowyn kam mit Arwens Ehrenjungfrauen, trennte sich von ihnen, als sie Faramir gewahr wurde, und kam zu ihm, um ihren Platz an seiner Seite einzunehmen.

Sie tauschten ein höfliches Lächeln, die Musiker begannen zu spielen - kaum dass der letzte Gast Platz genommen hatte - und ersparte es ihnen ein Gespräch führen zu müssen.

Mithrandir sollte wie so oft Recht behalten. Elbische Musik war Magie: Der Klang ihrer Harfen schiender von perlenden, silbernen Bächen, der ihrer Flöten Nachtigallengesang, die Trommeln schienen wie das Tanzen von Rehhufen auf weichem Waldboden. Es war als hätten die Kinder Ilúvatars alle Laute der Natur genommen, sie in einem alchemistischen Prozess gereinigt und veredelt um ihre Essenz, ihr innerstes Wesen in vollkommener Harmonie zu offenbaren. Die Stimmen der Sänger waren so makellos, so klar, dass es fast schmerzte, diese Perfektion zu hören.

Faramir verlor sich in den Eindrücken, die diese Musik schuf, spürte wie alle Anspannung der letzten Wochen von ihm abfiel. Ihm war, als würden die letzten Schatten, die der Atem des Nazgûl in seinem Geist hinterlassen hatte, von einer reinigenden Flut fortgeschwemmt werden. Die Musik ließ ihn seine Trauer um Mithrandirs Fortgang vergessen, ließ ihn nach Éowyns Hand greifen und sie kaum bewusst sanft mit dem Daumen streicheln. Unter ihrer Wirkung gelang es Faramir dem Blick des Königs zu begegnen und sein Lächeln zu erwidern, ohne das Gefühl zu haben, als würde eine Handvoll Glassplitter auf seinem Herzen zerrieben werden.

Doch der Zauber der Musik hielt nicht lange vor. Als die letzten Töne verklungen waren, schien es, als würde die Sonne aufhören zu scheinen, lediglich den flüchtigen Eindruck und die Erinnerung an Wärme hinterlassen, der langsam verblasste.

Faramir blieb in seinem Arbeitszimmer, um Éowyn Zeit zu lassen, sich zu Bett zu begeben.

Er schenkte sich noch einen Becher Wein ein, trank zügig und wanderte ziellos im Zimmer umher. Auf der Suche nach etwas, dass ihn beschäftigen könnte, fand er eine lang nicht mehr geöffnete Kiste auf einem der Regale. Er trug sie zum Schreibtisch und öffnete sie. In ihrem Inneren fand er ein Dutzend Landkarten, die eigentlich ins Archiv gehörten - Faramir hatte sie vor vielen Monaten ausgeliehen um sie als Grundlage für eine eigene zu benutzen.

Sie war als Geschenk für Boromir gedacht gewesen.

Faramir breitete den Entwurf langsam aus, hielt eine Seite mit der Linken und stellte seinen Becher auch auf das andere Ende, damit das Pergament sich nicht wieder aufrollte. Mit einem Finger fuhr er die türkisfarbene Linie des Anduin nach, dann die in rostroter Tinte gehaltenen Hauptstraße durch Lossarnach und Anórien. Allein das Zeichnen der Windrose hatte mehrere Tage gedauert, denn er hatte versucht eines dieser wunderschönen aber hochkomplizierten elbischen Muster zu kopieren.

Boromir hätte das Geschenk gefallen. Er hätte seinen kleinen Bruder vielleicht scherzhaft damit aufgezogen, dass er sich beim Zeichnen dieser unnötigen Schnörkeln und Mustern nur die Augen verdarb - aber er hätte sich gefreut.

Faramir sank auf den Stuhl, tastete nach dem Becher ohne sich darum zu kümmern, dass das Pergament sich zusammenrollte. Er trank den restlichen Wein mit einem Zug, wischte die Karte vom Tisch. Sie war nutzlos. Die Grenzen stimmten auch nicht mehr seit dem Krieg.

Faramir füllte seinen Becher erneut, das Schlucken bereitete ihm Schwierigkeiten. Er trank zu viel, seine Hände zitterten.

Als er schließlich entschloss, sich schlafen zu legen, fand er das benachbarte Zimmer in Dunkelheit vor. Éowyn hatte alle Kerzen gelöscht, allein die Lampe die er trug, und ihr Zwilling im Spiegel spendeten Licht. Faramir blieb einen Herzschlag lang schwankend stehen, bevor er sich ruckartig abwandte. Hochgewachsen, hellhäutig, schwarzhaarig und grauäugig. Er wollte sie nicht sehen, die Ähnlichkeit mit dem König.

Éowyn lag wie immer mit dem Rücken zur Mitte des Bettes. Faramir entkleidete sich, löschte das Licht und stieg unter die kühlen Laken.

Sie schlief, oder gab vor zu schlafen.

Faramir starrte ins Dunkle und stellte sich die Frage, was sein Bruder, was ein echter Mann an seiner statt getan hätte: Gewaltsam seine Rechte eingefordert? Faramir unterdrückte ein grimmiges Auflachen: Selbst wenn er nicht betrunken gewesen wäre - er war sich nicht sicher, dazu überhaupt in der Lage zu sein. Die bloße Erinnerung an das Ende der Hochzeitsnacht beraubte ihn seiner Manneskraft.

Faramir drehte sich auf die Seite, presste sein erhitztes Gesicht gegen das kühle Linnen des Kopfkissens.

Keine Lage war bequem.

Er wälzte sich herum, schlug die zu warme Decke fort. Er war müde, _die Mächte wussten wie sehr!_, aber der Schlaf wollte einfach nicht kommen.

Wenn er als Knabe nicht hatte schlafen können, hatte er sich in Wachträume geflüchtet, erinnerte Faramir sich. Sie hatten ihm nicht nur beim Einschlafen geholfen – wenn sie intensiv genug waren, hatten sie ihn manchmal in den Schlaf hinüber begleiteten, um dort den Alpträumen Zeit und Platz streitig zu machen.

Damals hatte er sich vorgestellt, von Minas Tirith fortzugehen, fort von Denethors spitzer Zunge, seinen abschätzigen Blicken und verächtlichen Kommentaren, um irgendwann als berühmter und gefeierter Held zurückzukehren; in Ehren empfangen von seinem reumütigen Vater, der endlich hatte erkennen musste, was sein zweiter Sohn wert war.

Doch nun? Wovon durfte er jetzt träumen...?

Vielleicht von dem Moment, als das Versprechen vom Heil noch keine Schatten und Widerhaken in sich getragen hatte.

Faramir wusste, er hatte unter schreckliche Alpträume gelitten, in der Zeit, als er nach seiner Verwundung im Fieber gelegen hatte, aber an ihren Inhalt konnte er sich gnädiger Weise im Wachen nicht erinnern. Das, an was er sich als erstes erinnerte, war eine Stimme, die seinen Namen rief. Und an den Geruch nach Athelas: Wie der reifer Pfirsiche und sommerlicher Gärten nach einem reinigenden Gewitter, wenn Dampf aus dem Gras aufstieg, und die Vögel wieder zu singen begannen. Die Stimme hatte er nie zuvor vernommen, und dennoch war sie ihm bekannt, vertrauter noch als die Stimme seines eigenen Bruders. Faramirs Sichtfeld war verschwommen, er sah nur undeutlich die erschöpften, besorgten Züge eines dunkelhaarigen Mannes, der sich über ihn gebeugt hatte, fühlte dessen Hand wundersam kühl auf seiner schmerzenden Stirn. Dann klärte sich seine Sicht, und er begegne dem Blick seines Heilers.

Das Erkennen war wie ein Schock: _Sein König!_ Dies war sein König, er wusste es, war sich dessen so sicher wie ein wiedergeborener Elb es sein würde, der in seiner neuen, sterblichen Hülle auf einen geliebten Angehörigen traf, ohne sich an seine vergangene Existenz erinnern zu können.

Dies war sein König, in dessen Hände er sein Leben legen konnte.

*

Faramir erwachte mit der Übergangslosigkeit eines Kriegers im Feindesland, fuhr erschrocken empor.

_Etwas stimmte nicht! _

Er tastete nach einer Waffe, bevor er sich bewusst war, wo er sich befand, blieb reglos im Bett sitzen, um zu erkennen was ihn geweckt hatte. Es war kurz vor Tagesanbruch. Kein Laut war zu hören, nicht einmal Éowyns Atem - sie hatte das Bett bereits verlassen.

Faramirs Unruhe nahm nicht ab, er konnte sich nicht wieder hinlegen um zu versuchen noch einmal Schlaf zu finden, er musste herausfinden, was ihn geweckt hatte.

Er erhob sich, zog die Tunika vom Vorabend über, die zerknittert am Fußende des Bettes lag, und griff nach seinem Schwert.

Die Tür zu Éowyns Gemächern war nur angelehnt, Faramir betrat sie zum ersten Mal.

Überall lagen Kleidungsstücke und Dinge verstreut, es sah aus als hätten die Diener seit Tagen nicht mehr aufgeräumt.

Die Tür, die in den Garten führte, stand offen. Faramir versuchte zu verstehen, was hier passiert war, was dieses Chaos zu bedeuten hatte. Er ging langsam auf die gegenüberliegende Tür zu, bemüht trotz des spärlichen Lichts nicht auf irgendetwas zu treten. Trotzdem stieß er mit dem bloßen Zehen gegen etwas kühles, glattes, dass mit dem typischen Geräusch von Eis auf Eis ein Stück über den Boden glitt.

Faramir ging langsam in die Knie. Es war der Kopf der gläsernen Pferdestatue, die er Éowyn zu ihrer Hochzeit geschenkt hatte. Unter dem Kleid daneben lag der zersplitterte Torsos. Faramir streckte die Hand aus und fuhr mit einem Finger den Wellenkamm der Mähne nach. Es war absurd, aber der Anblick der zerbrochenen Statue tat ihm so weh, als würde er die zerschmetterten Glieder eines einst lebendigen Tieres betrachten.

Gondors Truchsess erhob sich langsam von den Knien. Nichts war passiert, er konnte seinen eigenen Gefühlen nicht mehr trauen. Éowyn war früher aufgestanden als er, war vielleicht schon unten in den Stallungen, um mit dem Sperber auf die Jagt zu gehen, sobald die Sonne aufgegangen war. Faramir kam sich dumm vor, wie er da stand, mit dem gezückten Schwert in der Hand. Was, im Namen aller Mächte, hatte er denn geglaubt, was passiert sei? Dass Orks sich in Minas Tirith eingeschlichen, und Éowyn entführt hätten?

Denethors Sohn rieb sich mit einer Hand über die Augen. Es lohnte sich nicht, noch einmal schlafen gehen zu wollen. Er trat durch die offene Tür in den Garten und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Der Gesang der ersten Vögel begrüßte die Morgendämmerung, es war noch kalt und er fröstelte.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er eine Bewegung, das Flattern von weißem Stoff, und erstarrte.

Sie stand auf dem Geländer der Balustrade, ihre Arme hingen reglos an ihrer Seite hinab, ihre Schultern waren gebeugt wie die einer alten Frau, ihr Haar wirr und halb aus dem Zopf gelöst.

„Éowyn", flüsterte er, „Nein."

Ein sichtbares Schaudern lief durch ihre Gestalt, als sie seine Stimme hörte. Langsam sah sie sich zu ihm um. Ihr Gesicht war kalkweiß, ihr Blick so leer, als würde sie schon in eine andere Welt sehen.

„Du solltest nicht hier sein", murmelte sie wie im Selbstgespräch.

„Éowyn - "

„Bleib zurück!", stieß sie hervor, als Faramir einige Schritte auf sie zutrat.

„Tue es nicht", flüsterte er.

„Warum nicht?" entgegnete sie tonlos.

„Aragorn würde die Schuld bei sich suchen, da er weiß, dass es seine Ablehnung war, die dich dazu getrieben hat."

Éowys Blick flackerte, doch dann schüttelte sie langsam den Kopf.

„Nein. Es wird wie ein Unfall aussehen."

Da wusste Faramir, dass keine Bitte, kein Flehen, sie von ihrem Vorhaben abhalten würde. Er schloss die Augen, atmete tief ein.

„_Zurück_ ... !", stieß sie hervor, als er auf das Geländer zutrat.

Faramir schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sei unbesorgt, ich habe nicht vor, dich aufzuhalten. Lass uns den Weg des Feiglings gemeinsam nehmen, Herrin des Schildarms."

Éowyn starrte Faramir an, als hätte er sie geschlagen.

Er stiegt mehr als eine Armeslänge von ihr entfernt ebenfalls auf die kniehohe Balustrade. Ihr Augen wurden groß, als sie erkannte, dass es ihm ernst war.

„Das kannst du nicht tun!", flüsterte sie, „Du sollst leben. Du sollst frei sein, dir eine andere Frau zu suchen. Eine, die dir gerecht wird, eine die dich aus ganzem Herzen liebt, nur dich allein, so wie du es verdienst."

„Wie soll ich frei sein, mit der Schuld, dass ich dich in den Tod habe gehen lassen? Frei, mit dem Wissen, dass es kein Unfall war?"

Ihre Lippen zitterten, formten Laute und Worte ohne sie auszusprechen. Ihre Hände öffneten und schlossen sich krampfhaft. Éowyn schüttelte heftig den Kopf, sah schließlich zu ihm auf.

Wie jeder Schwertkämpfer erkannte Faramir an ihrem Blick, dass sie eine Bewegung machen würde, bevor sie auch nur die Muskeln spannte. Er wartete nicht ab, ob sie ihren Fuß vor oder zurück setzen würde, sondern sprang, packte sie und warf sich zurück.

„Éowyn", keuchte er, „Éowyn. Éowyn."

Er hatte die Arme so fest um sie geschlungen, dass sie beide kaum atmen konnten. Sein Klammergriff musste ihr weh tun, doch sie wehrte sich nicht, ruhte völlig reglos auf ihm wie eine Puppe.

Faramir wusste nicht, wie lange sie dort lagen, spürte nicht wie das kalte, taufeuchte Gras seine Tunika durchweichte, die Stadt unter ihnen langsam aus dem Schlaf erwachte und die Geräusche des anbrechenden Tages zu den oberen Ebenen hinaufhallten.

Éowyns Atem traf seinen Hals in keuchenden Stößen, und schließlich, endlich begann sie zu weinen. Ihr gesamter Körper wurde von heftigen Schluchzern geschüttelt. Faramir löste seine Umklammerung, um ihr unbeholfen über den Kopf zu streicheln, spürte, wie sie ihre Hände in den Stoff seiner Tunika krallte.

„Es tut mir leid! Faramir, es tut mir so leid!", stieß sie schließlich hervor, „Ich habe ein Kleid darüber werfen wollen. Weil ich es nicht länger ansehen konnte, wie es da stand. So perfekt, so schön!", stieß sie von Schluchzern unterbrochen hervor, „Ich habe es zerstört!"

Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis Faramir verstand, dass sie von dem Glaspferd sprach. „Wie unsere Hochzeit, bis ich ... bis ich ..."

Sie konnte nicht weiter sprechen vor Weinen, Faramir strich ihr hilflos weiter über den Kopf und ihren zuckenden Rücken, bis ihr Schluchzen irgendwann nachließ und unter Schluckauf verstummte.

„Es ist unmöglich, es ist so ... _dumm_, so irrsinnig!", murmelte sie erschöpft gegen seine Brust, „Aber ich kann einfach nicht aufhören, ihn zu lieben!"

„Ich weiß, nín meleth", antwortete Faramir leise, streichelte ihren weichen, flachsfarbenen Schopf, „Man kann seinem Herzen nicht befehlen."

Seine Antwort ließ sie erneut schluchzend nach Atem ringen, obwohl sie vom langen Weinen so ausgelaugt war, dass sie keine Tränen mehr hatte.

„Ich habe dich nicht verdient!", flüsterte sie, „Wieso hasst du mich nicht? Wäre ich an deiner Stelle, ich weiß nicht ... ich glaube, ich würde vergehen vor Eifersucht, ich könnte nicht wie du..."

Faramir biss die Zähne zusammen, schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Éowyn, halt mich nicht für besser, als ich bin! Ich habe lediglich lebenslange Erfahrung darin, auch denjenigen zu lieben, dem die Gunst des Menschen, nach dessen Zuneigung ich mich sehne, gehört."

„Dein Vater ... ?", murmelte sie.

„Ja. Selbst als ich mir schließlich eingestehen musste, dass er Boromir mir vorziehen würde, egal was ich tat, wie sehr ich mich auch anstrengte so zu sein, wie er es wünschte, habe ich ihn nicht hassen können. Oder eifersüchtig sein können auf meinen Bruder. Wahre Liebe lässt kein Raum für Hass oder Missgunst. Wenn doch, so ist es keine Liebe, was man empfindet, sondern Besitzdenken und Angst."

Éowyn richtete sich halb auf, sah ihn aus verquollenen, roten Augen an.

„Dann ... gibt es noch Hoffnung für uns?", fragte sie.

Faramir schaffte es, ein Lächeln zustande zu bringen. Er hob eine Hand um ihr den Ring an seiner Linken zu zeigen. „Erinnerst du dich? Er ist nicht wirklich heruntergefallen - ganz so schlecht kann der Stern, der über unserer Hochzeit stand, also nicht sein. Es gibt Hoffnung. Ich glaube, wenn wir beide es nur wollen, dann können wir einen neuen Anfang finden."

Éowyn entgegnete nichts, ließ ihren Kopf wieder zurück auf seine Brust sinken, in unregelmäßigen Abständen rang sie abgehakt nach Luft, dann wurde ihr Atem ruhiger und gleichmäßiger und irgendwann war sie eingeschlafen.

Faramir rollte sie vorsichtig von sich herunter, und hob sie auf seine Arme um sie ins Haus zu tragen.

Es war nicht die ganze Wahrheit. Aber eine Basis.


	5. Chapter 5

Die erste Zeit fürchtete Faramir Éowyn allein zu lassen, und sorgte dafür, dass ständig Menschen um sie waren: Hielt sie sich nicht in Gesellschaft der Königin auf, war der Falkner da, oder der Baumeisters, der mit ihr über das Anwesen in Emyn Arnen beratschlagte.

Wenn Faramir sich von seinen anderen Pflichten freimachen konnte, besuchten sie gemeinsam die Ländereien in Ithilien, um sich einen besseren Überblick zu verschaffen über all das, was noch getan werden musste. Éowyn war ihm hierbei nicht nur wertvolle Hilfe, sondern eine gleichwertige Partnerin: Im Gegensatz zu den adeligen Frauen Gondors, deren Aufgabe es war lediglich dem Haushalt innerhalb der vier Wände ihres Heims vorzustehen, waren die Pflichten der Frauen der Rohirrim wesentlich weiter gefasst, und beinhalteten ebenso die Aufsicht über den Viehbestand, die Felderwirtschaft und die Lagerhaltung des Hofes.

Die Zeit des gegenseitigen Kennenlernens hatte begonnen. Die Schildmaid, die wunderschöne, geheimnisvolle und fremdartige Frau, in die Faramir sich in den Häusern der Heilung verliebt hatte, stellte sich als ein Mädchen mit ungewöhnlichem Charakter heraus, das Nähen, Weben und anderen Dinge, die von einer Frau ihrer Stellung eigentlich erwartet wurde, verabscheute, das sich vor Spinnen ekelte - auch wenn es das nie zugeben würde -, das wie ein geschulter Barde unzählige Lieder und Sagas seines Volkes auswendig kannte, und das Blumen und Pflanzen liebte, obwohl es kaum eine Aster von einer Chrysantheme unterscheiden konnte. Ein Mädchen, das zwar von allen Mitgliedern ihrer Sippe uneingeschränkt geliebt worden war, das jedoch viel zu früh gezwungen gewesen war, die Verantwortung einer Erwachsenen zu übernehmen.

Ihre Gemüter und Interessen waren sich ähnlich genug, um als Basis für eine Freundschaft zu dienen - einer Freundschaft aus der vielleicht irgendwann jene Art Liebe erwachsen vermochte, von der jedes Paar träumte.

Schon bald waren ihre Tage in Minas Tirith gezählt, und Emyn Arnen bereit für ihr Kommen.

Die einstweiligen Unterkünften der ersten Siedlungswilligen hatten wetterfesten Häuser aus Stein Platz gemacht, die Felder waren gepflügt, und das Wintergetreide ausgesät worden.

Viele Gondorrim waren in das Land, aus dem Sauron ihre Vorväter vertrieben hatte, zurückgekehrt. Zu den Bauern und Viehzüchtern kam die übliche Anzahl törichter Jünglinge, denen die Aussicht gegen die verbliebenen Orks zu kämpfen als Abenteuer erschien, zudem all jene, die im Krieg ihre Familien verlorenen hatten, und die nichts mehr in der Feste hielt.

Doch die Menschen kamen nicht nur aus Minas Tirith, sondern aus ganz Gondor, und sogar aus Rohan hatten sich ihnen eine nicht geringe Anzahl Männer und Frauen angeschlossen. Éowyn war nicht völlig unter Fremden, ein Teil der Dienerschaft und der Weißen Garde war mit den Menschen ihrer Heimat besetzt.

Das wunderbarste und erstaunlichste jedoch war, dass in Ithilien auch einige vom Volk der Waldelben leben würden, denn Prinz Legolas hatte Éowyn und Faramir versprochen im Frühjahr mit einigen seines Volkes zu kommen, um zu helfen, das durch Saurons Mächte versehrte Land, das einst als einer der schönsten und reichsten Gärten Mittelerdes gegolten hatte, wieder zur einstigen Vielfalt und Pracht zu verhelfen.

Eigentlich hätten Faramir und Éowyn schon seit mehreren Wochen nach Emyn Arnen gehen können, sie hatten ihren Aufbruch jedoch bis zum heutigen Tag verschoben, um dem Ereignis beizuwohnen, auf das alle Einwohner Minas Tirith gewartet hatten, seit die ersten Gerüchte darüber aufgekommen waren: Gimli und seine Schar von Aglarond hatte versprochen, dass große Tor zu erneuern - und zwar aus reinem Mithril!

Die gesamte Bevölkerung vom König bis zum niedrigsten Lehrjungen hatte sich versammelt um auf die Ankunft der Zwerge zu warten.

Zehn Ochsen waren von Nöten, um den extra dafür gebauten Wagen mit den beiden Torflügel zu ziehen. Das Metall reflektierte das Licht der Sonnen wie ein riesiger Spiegel, sandte Lichtblitze über den Pelenor, wann immer die Wolkendecke aufriss.

Es war ein kalter Tag, der Wind war frisch und wirbelte buntes Laub aus den Gärten durch die verwaisten Straßen.

Faramir beobachtete, wie in der Ebene unter ihnen eine Horde kleiner Kinder schreiend und rufend die Stufen des Wehrgangs hinauf rannten, um sich zwischen den Beinen der Erwachsenen nach vorne zu drängen. Er lächelte, sein Blick glitt unwillkürlich zum Königspaar neben ihnen. Arwen war schwanger. Man sah ihr noch nichts an, ihre Gestalt war schlank wie eh und je, aber die Gerüchte waren so gut wie bestätigt, nachdem Arwen bei einem Festmal von einem Traum berichtet hatte, in dem sie eine Frucht des Weißen Baumes gegessen habe. Eine weniger subtile Aussage würde die Elbenfrau kaum machen.

Faramir bemerkte, dass Éowyn seinem Blick gefolgt war - vermutlich gingen ihre Gedankengänge in eine ähnlichen Richtung wie seine. Éowyn lächelte, als sich ihre Blicke trafen, griff nach seiner Hand. Sie selbst war noch nicht guter Hoffnung, was jedoch gewiss nicht daran lag, dass es an Versuchen gemangelt hätte.

Schließlich hatten sich die Zwerge der Stadt so weit genähert, das sie mit dem König und seinem Gefolge ihre Pferde bestiegen um dem Volk von Aglarond entgegen zu reiten und sie zu begrüßen.

Zurück in der Stadt bewiesen die Zwerge einmal mehr, was für geschickte Handwerker sie waren. Sie kletterten behände auf das vorbereitetet Gerüst, nutzten zwar die Winden, Kräne und Flaschenzüge, wiesen jedoch jede weitere Hilfe der einheimischen Arbeiter zurück. Es dauert nicht ganz eine Stunde, bis die Torflügel in ihren Scharnieren hingen, sich so leichtgängig öffnen und schließen ließen, dass ein kleines Kind allein sie öffnen konnte, was Gimli auch nicht zu demonstrieren versäumte.

Das anschließende Fest zu Ehren und Dank der Zwerge war gleichzeitig die Abschiedsfeier für den Truchsess und seine Gemahlin. Faramir hatte darum gebeten kein Aufhebens um ihr Gehen zu veranstalten, da es ihm töricht vorkam, eine große Angelegenheit daraus zu machen: Emyn Arnen lag lediglich auf der anderen Seite des Anduin, ein schneller Meldereiter brauchte nicht einmal einen halben Tag bis dorthin.

Trotzdem würde er die Stadt und ihre Menschen vermissen.

Faramir beobachtete Aragorn, der sich mit Gimli, der auf dem Ehrenplatz neben dem König thronte, unterhielt. Im Gegensatz zu den Hobbits, die den Herrn Gondors bis zuletzt weiter mit dem wenig ehrenhaften Namen 'Streicher' betiteltet hatten, hielten die Zwerge sich an die Grundzüge des Protokolls. Dennoch war zu erkennen, dass Glóins Sohn und Isildurs Erbe einst Gefährten gewesen waren, dass sie gemeinsam Erfahrungen Nöte und Kämpfe durchgestanden hatten, die ein Band zwischen ihnen geschaffen hatte, das - so unterschiedlich sie auch waren - sie fortfahrend eng aneinander band.

Die derbe Fröhlichkeit der Zwerge sorgte dafür, dass Faramirs Anflug von Melancholie sich nicht vertiefen konnte, und schon bald verabschiedeten er und Éowyn sich, da sie immerhin einen guten Grund vorschieben konnten, so früh - es war erst nach Mitternacht - bereits zu gehen.

Éowyn hatte sich ins Bett begeben, die Diener waren schlafen gegangen, während Faramir noch letzte Notizen für die Kanzlisten niederschrieb, da er fürchtete, die Gedanken unter dem Einfluss des Zwergenmets zu vergessen.

Mit einem Becher Wasser gegen den Nachdurst betrat er das gemeinsame Schlafzimmer, was Éowyn mit einem spöttischem Lächeln bedachte.

„Du hättest mich ruhig warnen können von diesem Zwergengebräu nicht zu trinken", klagte er.

Éowyn saß mit geröteten Wangen im Bett, auch sie war nicht mehr wirklich nüchtern.

„Aber nein, ich wollte dir diese Erfahrung nicht vorenthalten."

„Vielen Dank. Dann beschwere dich aber nicht, wenn du morgen den ganzen Tag an der Seite eines verkaterten und schlecht gelaunten Gatten reiten musst."

Sie erwiderte seinen Blick mit gespieltem Erstaunen.

„Von wem sprichst du? _Mein_ Gatte ist viel zu höflich und wohlerzogen, um üble Launen an anderen auszulassen."

Faramir verkündete mit einer kleinen Verbeugung lächelnd, dass er ihr den Sieg in diesem Geplänkel zusprach.

Er leerte seinen Becher, stellte das leere Gefäß ab und trat ans Fenster. Über die Gartenmauer hinweg konnte er nach oben auf die große Festhalle sehen, deren Fenster hell erleuchtet waren. Die Feier würde sicherlich bis in die frühen Morgenstunden gehen.

„Du liebst den König", hörte er Éowyn hinter sich plötzlich ohne jeden Spott sagen.

„Natürlich", entgegnete Faramir mit einem flüchtigen Lächeln, „Ich kenne niemanden, der das nicht tut."

„Nicht so", widersprach sie leise, „Nicht auf diese Weise. Niemand sieht ihn an wie du, wenn du dich unbeobachtet fühlst, niemand lächelt so, wenn er von seinem Herrn spricht."

Faramir erstarrte, spürte, wie ihm alles Blut aus dem Gesicht wich.

„Ist ... ist es so offensichtlich?", brachte er schließlich mit tauben Lippen hervor.

Der Gedanke, dass Aragorn könnte um seine Empfindungen für ihn wissen, bereitete Faramir fast körperliche Übelkeit. Vielleicht würde Aragorn kein Abscheu empfinden, aber selbst der Gedanke Duldung, oder sogar Mitleid für seine Abnormität zu ernten, war abgrundtief demütigend, unerträglich.

Éowyns Stimme drang wie von weit entfernt her an sein Gehör: „Ich habe versucht damit aufzuhören, ihn ständig zu betrachten, und habe statt dessen begonnen, dich zu beobachten. "

Faramir hörte das Rascheln von Stoff, dann die Schritte ihrer nackten Füße. Éowyn trat hinter ihn, schlang die Arme um seine Brust und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

„Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass es offensichtlich ist für jemand, der nicht das gleiche empfindet wie du."

Sie schwieg eine Weile, bevor sie leise fortfuhr: „Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie froh ich bin, dass ich es herausgefunden habe?", flüsterte sie, „Verstehst du, Faramir - ich habe mich so klein, so unwürdig gefühlt, da du so nachsichtig mit mir warst, da du über solche Dinge wie Eifersucht erhaben schienst."

Ihr Haar kitzelte ihm im Nacken, als sie den Kopf schüttelte. „Als ich ... springen wollte, da hast du mich nicht etwa gebeten, es zu lassen, damit ich dich nicht allein lasse. Nicht um deinetwillen sollte ich leben - zuallererst hast du an den Schmerz gedacht, den ich ihm bereiten würde. Da hätte ich es bereits erkennen müssen."

Faramir stand mit geschlossenen Augen in ihrer Umarmung, wagte sich nicht zu regen.

„Du verachtest mich nicht dafür, dass ich ... Gefühle für meinen König hegte, die kein Mann einem anderen entgegenbringen sollte?"

„Man kann seinem Herzen nicht befehlen", gab sie ihm seine eigenen Worte zurück wie ein

Geschenk.

Faramir wagte es immer noch nicht, sich umzudrehen und sie anzusehen. Sie ließ ihn nicht los, hielt ihre Arme um seine Brust geschlungen wie ein kleines Mädchen, doch dann begann sie ihn in ihren Armen zu wiegen, als sei er das Kind. Endlich überflutete ihn eine Woge der Erleichterung, als ihm bewusst wurde, was es bedeutete, dass er dieses demütigende Geheimnis nicht mehr vor ihr verbergen brauchte.

Keine Lügen mehr.

*

Sie brachen früh am nächsten Morgen auf, denn so würden sie den Rest des Tages in Emyn Arnen noch nutzen können.

Die Weiße Garde ritt ihnen vorweg, mit Beregond an ihrer Spitze, und neben ihm ein Leibgardist mit dem Bannes des Hauses Ithilien, das im Wind schlug wie ein loses Segel. In das Geräusch mischte sich das Klappern der Hufen, das laut durch die noch schlafende Stadt hallte.

Faramir ließ seinen Blick über die Gebäude, Wehrmauern und Straßen streifen, empfand die typische Mischung aus Erleichterung, Wehmut und Freude, die mit jedem Abschied und Neuanfang einherging.

Neben dem Tor zur fünften Ebene lehnte ein einzelner Mann an der Mauer, gegen die Kühle des Morgens in einen grünen Umhang gehüllt, und klopfte den Kopf seiner Pfeife an den Steinen hinter sich aus.

Die Kavalkade kam zum Stehen, Faramir schwang sich vom Pferd und lief auf den Wartenden zu.

„Da ich wusste, wie unwillkommen dir eine öffentliche Verabschiedung gewesen wäre, blieb mir kaum eine andere Wahl, als nun hierher zu kommen", bemerkte der König mit einem Lächeln. Er trat auf Faramir zu und streckte beide Hände aus, um die des anderen Mannes zu ergreifen. „Ich schulde dir großen Dank."

Faramir schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein, Herr", widersprach er, „Ich habe lediglich meine Pflichten getan."

Aragorn lächelte. „Aber du hast es auf eine so hochherzige und edelmütige Art getan, dass ich nie das Gefühl hatte, der unwissende Waldläufer zu sein, oder schlimmer noch - ein Usurpator, der den Sohn des vorigen Herrschers aus Amt und Würden verdrängt." Bevor Faramir protestieren oder irgendetwas darauf entgegnen konnte, zog Aragorn ihn in seine Arme. „Ich werde dich vermissen, Faramir", sagte er leise.

Faramir vermeinte ewig in dieser Umarmung verbleiben zu wollen. Genau so, hier und jetzt bis ans Ende der Zeit.

Viel zu schnell löste Aragorn sich von ihm, Faramir vermochte ihn nicht anzusehen, um keinen Preis der Welt hätte er es in diesem Moment vermocht sich zu verstellen. Er neigte den Kopf, sank auf ein Knie und ergriff Aragorns Hand, um sie zu küssen.

„Leb wohl."

Die Hufe der Pferde klapperten erneut auf dem Pflaster der Serpentinen, brachte ihre Reiter immer weiter fort von dem, der auf die Mauer des Zwingers gestiegen war, um ihren Fortgang weiter zu verfolgen. Éowyn drehte sich um, hob einen Arm, um ihn ein letztes Mal zu grüßen.

Faramir war glücklich, auf diese bittersüße, schmerzhafte Art. War glücklich, weil Aragorn es war, glücklich trotz des Wissens, dass er für das Glück des anderen lediglich ein paar Funken beitragen konnte.

Glücklich, obwohl er wusste, die Sehnsucht würde nie ganz verschwinden.

Éowyn lenkte ihr Pferd näher an seines, und Faramir spürte, wie sich ihre schmale Hand in seine stahl.

Sie wusste. Sie verstand.

Ende


End file.
